dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Toki Wartooth
Toki Wartooth is a fictional member of the virtual Death Metal band Dethklok and the band's current rhythm guitarist. He is voiced by show's creator and co-writer Tommy Blacha. Appearance Toki has a distinct whisker-like style of moustache known as the Fu Manchu, light brown hair and very pale blue eyes, often found in those of Scandinavian descent. He develops a sun tan during the episode "Bluesklok" whereas the other four band members become horribly sunburned; a rather common phenomenon among those who live in areas of high altitude. Although Toki's height is not depicted precisely in the series, he is usually shown as approximately the same height as Murderface, which is shorter than Nathan and taller than Pickles. He is also the only member of the band depicted as being very physically fit, showing developed muscle structure at times when he is shirtless or partially dressed. He is apparently also the youngest member of Dethklok. Concept Mikael Akerfeldt from Opeth is sometimes thought to be the inspiration for Toki's appearance.Opeth: 'The Band Will Continue For As Long As There's Good Material In Us' Interviews @ Ultimate-Guitar.Com Fans have also speculated that he may have been designed to resemble Varg Vikernes in his younger days. Personality Toki has a personality that is more naive, innocent, and good-natured than the rest of the band, though he still shares their love of all things metal and brutal. Toki frequently displays childlike reasoning and childish beliefs. He has an active imagination and occasionally experiences whimsical, colourful flights of fancy as seen in Dethwater, Dethkids and Dethhealth. He is less perverse than the rest of the band members when referring to sexuality, and is known to express his great enjoyment of hugging and kissing rather than practicing guitar. He also is shown to panic, screw-up or generally fail to be able to hold responsibilities whenever he is given them. Despite his childlike ways, Toki occasionally expresses a dark side, including sadism (exemplified best in Dethgov where he sports an erection after humiliating an assistant, as well as his glee at the idea of murdering Rachael Ray), arson (burning Mordhaus with a flamethrower in Dethkids), torture (knocking out, punching and tazoring Nathan in Girlfriendklok) and lawlessness (firing a gun at police in Dethrace). In Snakes N' Barrels II, while at the concert, Toki is driven insane by a wild, enthusiastic audience member breathing down his neck. Toki unleashes his dark side on the overbearing fan, brutally beating the man (possibly to death) in an incident that frightens even his bandmates. Hailing from Norway, Toki tends to slur his words and has inconsistencies with the letter s'' similar to Skwisgaar's, though Toki's English is generally better. Despite this, both Toki and Skwisgaar call Pickles 'Pickle," leaving the s off at the end of his name. Toki sometimes speaks in a mewling and child-like voice, and uses profanity less frequently than his band mates, though he is not unknown to, and is often treated as a sort of kid brother to the rest of the band. He frequently exclaims "Wowee!" when surprised. Toki is a popular icon to children, though he occasionally laments being seen as the "cutesy guy" in the band. He is sometimes shown holding or associated with the image of a teddy bear with a devilish tail, named Deady Bear. A recurring joke in the series has been for Toki to make statements that unknowingly place him in scenarios with homosexual subtext through his naïveté and misunderstanding of English. He is somewhat naive about sex, and occasionally requires Skwisgaar to explain the meaning of sexual terms and innuendos such as 'blowjob', 'sausage festival', and 'going down'. He has a crippling fear of bicentennial quarters, which originates in his traumatic childhood. It is known that he is punished with confinement in a cellar and it is suggested that the entrance to the cellar highly resembles bicentennial quarters. Skills & Hobbies Many of his hobbies are seen to be childlike. Toki spends much of his time building scale models of planes and submarines. He also collects action figures. He is occasionally shown toying around with an 80's style children's Casio keyboard. Toki likes drawing with crayons, both in coloring books and on construction paper. He also enjoys crafts and sometimes makes gifts for his friends. He is sometimes shown playing an arrow-stomping game in the manner of Dance Dance Revolution. Toki appears to take some interest in domestic household chores. He is occasionally shown making and serving snacks for his bandmates, doing laundry, and clearing dishes from the dinner table, though he is prone to mishaps during these tasks. Toki does not have a driving license. Like Skwisgaar he shares an interest or moderate belief in Atheism, Nihilism and Norse mythology. He was also able to not only register the name of the website for Planet Piss in Snakes N' Barrels II before Murderface was able to do so, but he created a basic layout complete with edited photos of Murderface. He did so all while under the encouragement of the rest of the band (minus Murderface of cause who was aware of what Toki was up to). Music Talents In conjunction with his personality and role in the band, he is the only member who has no prior band experience. He plays using a normal black standard Gibson Flying V in the first few seasons. However, in later seasons he uses the all white Brendon Small "Snow Falcon" Flying V, which becomes Toki's signature guitar later on. Demonstrating effective rhythm guitar styling, Toki's guitar line provides supporting chords and flourishes to strengthen and harmonise with Skwisgaar's lead guitar parts. As proven during Toki's audition, his main reason for being in the band is that he is able to bring out the better qualities in Skwisgaar's own guitar skills; he was the only auditionee who could challenge Skwisgaar enough to raise the standard of his playing to even greater heights. Sometimes Toki follows behind guitar solos in a call-and-response manner. As shown by his ability to play Dethklok's lead guitar parts in the tribute band Thunderhorse, Toki may very well be the only guitarist capable of keeping up with Skwisgaar, pretty much making him the world's second fastest guitarist (which is further evidenced by his audition for Dethklok, where he holds his own against Skwisgaar much longer than any other guitarist). This is also demonstrated in Bluesklok where, like Skwisgaar, he fails to be able to play a simple acoustic guitar slowly to match the Blues genre of music - this ends with Toki, like Skwisgaar, having to be handicapped. Toki apparently never practises guitar, but manages to maintain his standard of playing regardless. His lack of practice is the reason why in Bookklok Swisgaar states Toki never will never get a solo. Despite having been able to full do the role of lead guitarist for Thunderhorse; Toki has a panic attack when things go wrong after he finally gets a solo for Dethklok at the guitar festival. A frequent recurring joke involves Skwisgaar criticizing Toki's guitar playing or suggesting that Toki be turned down or rerecorded, preferably by himself. It is later revealed that Skwisgaar does this out of insecurity and his fear of Toki becoming better than him. Toki is frequently ostracized from the rest of the band, partly due to his not practicing or writing songs, but mostly because Murderface draws him away (Murderface is apparently a persistently bad influence on the impressionable Toki). In fact, he once revealed during a major court case against the rest of Dethklok that he had no idea what songwriting residuals were, and pointing out that they did not deserve them because they did not write songs. Toki does not participate in the songwriting process, saying, "Honestly, I don't wants no creative voice; it's cool". This trait is in complete contrast with Magnus Hammersmith's. His talents beyond the guitar are not as well tuned as some of the other band members, but can be odd at times. Often what he is good at is done without practice or experience nor having a desire at all in. Also, while he accidentally deleted Skwisgaar's solo in the first attempt, he was able to mix and record the song Takin' It Easy created using the bands studio. He was able to do this using only a manual as a guide and no previous experience as a sound engineer. He also did much of the background work to put the song together, so although he does not want any creative process, he is quite capable of putting a song together by himself. When Get Thee Hence are unable to record in the studio, this leaves Toki and Murderface to have to put a song together by themselves. Notable from this incident, Toki does all the bands guitar roles while Murderface handled the bass and drums. Toki is seen helping Murderface with the drum by moving his hands to the beat to guide him when to hit. As well as guitar, Toki has been known to play the keyboard and can be heard in various songs including "Castratikron" and "Go Forth and Die" (which may perhaps be the reason he repeatedly confuses his guitar lessons for piano lessons in ''Dethlessons). In addition to Murderface, Toki is apparently the reason Dethloks music takes its familiar tone in songs. When the pair are fired, the remaining 3 bandmates managed to write songs without the pair, but the songs became "happy" ones leading to their deletion. Relationships Nathan Explosion Nathan has gradually taken on a protective paternal/fatherly role toward Toki. Though he was initially more dismissive toward him, Nathan began to show concern for Toki during his bout with alcoholism following his father's death. When Nathan rescues Toki from certain death during an attack on their home, he takes the opportunity to express his concerns, and Toki is able to acknowledge, "The real reasons you tells me dis, is because you cares about me!" though Nathan brushes it off. In Dethcamp, Nathan helps Toki pack for his camping trip, and gives him a snow globe replica of Mordhaus to remind him of the band. Nathan is shown tidying up Toki's bedroom while he is away, and chuckles that he misses 'the little guy'. When Toki's snow globe is smashed by bullies, Nathan exacts revenge by using the broken glass to mutilate the hand of the culprit. Nathan enjoys amusing Toki with very simple jokes, though he still sometimes participates in teasing or excluding Toki along with the rest of the band. Skwisgaar Skwigelf Toki has a rivalry with fellow Scandinavian guitarist Skwisgaar Skwigelf as the two characters consistently compete with each other over their guitar skills. These arguments are usually sparked by belittling comments from Skwisgaar. While the two bicker with each other throughout the series, they appear to hang out regularly and are sometimes shown discussing the plot's philosophical elements, such as the male sex drive in Girlfriendklok, the pros and cons of fatherhood in Fatklok, marriage and family in Dethwedding, and the circle of life in Performanceklok. Due to their similar Scandinavian roots, another recurring scene involves one of the two correcting or informing the other on an aspect of the English language or American culture, though they are often both incorrect. Though he laments living in Skwisgaar's shadow, Toki appears to have admiration for him. A recurring joke in the series involves Toki "copying" Skwisgaar in various ways, including repeating his sentences, following him, wearing his clothes, and using a Skwisgaar coffee mug (whereas the other members prefer to use a mug in their own likeness). When asked in Prankklok how he will spend his vacation time, Toki admits he will stay home and watch Skwisgaar practice guitar (something he already does on a typical day). He is able to play guitar confidently and skillfully when following Skwisgaar's lead, but tends to succumb to anxiety when playing solo in front of large crowds. In Doomstar it is revealed that it was Skwisgaar himself who invited Toki to join Dethklok after they first played guitar together, though he was adamantly against the idea of having a rhythm guitarist prior to meeting him. William Murderface Toki and Murderface tend to get along, though they do not always see eye to eye. Like the other band members, Murderface tends to belittle Toki and appears to have the least amount of patience with him. Murderface is a considerable bad influence on Toki, frequently drawing him into schemes against the band simply by telling him what to do. Toki is usually largely unaware of the reasons for the scheme, though this could be due to the fact that Murderface is the most immature of the group and combined with Toki's childlike innocence is able to talk on level with him and pressure him into doing things. Usually, the band primarily blames Murderface for these indictments, knowing that Toki was probably pressured into joining him. Pickles After Nathan, Pickles is the second most fatherly figure to Toki and after Skwisgaar the second member Toki is likely to consult in for advice. If Pickles does something destructive, Toki joins in for the sake of it even if he has no reason for joining in. The two get along well, as Pickles tends to be more patient with Toki. Toki sometimes confides in Pickles. Charles Foster Offdensen Charles is often straight with Toki and tries to reason with him on his level. The band sometimes turns to Charles to discipline Toki when their attempts have failed. Whenever they have meetings, Toki is one of the members least likely to take the meeting serious and will join in with any antics the others come up with. In RenovationKlok, Toki admits to Pickles that he misses their manager during his extended absence. When Dethlok ran away because Charles was angry at them, Charles picks Toki out of the 5 in particular to get the band back with, stating to him "Everyone likes you. Everyone thinks you're cool. ..I think you're cool." This results in Toki giving Charles a tearful hug, which Charles was reluctant to respond to. He awkwardly pats him on the back, saying "there, there". Dr. Rockzo A testament to his more accepting and caring nature, Toki is the only person who does not react to Dr. Rockzo with utter disgust. He is somewhat sickly attached to the clown, probably due to his positive experience with clowns as a child. Toki feels much compassion towards him because of this, and had motivated him to overcome his drug addiction in Cleanzo. The two have remained drinking buddies throughout the series. Family Wartooth Family Toki's parents were abusive toward Toki, and he is afraid of them. When they are first introduced, Toki falls into a deep catatonic state and refuses to talk, to the point where even the other band members take notice of it. Despite the abuse he received as a child, and his fear of his father, he still visits him on his death bed and attempts to fulfill his final wishes, though this proves traumatic in and of itself. However, in Fatherklok he claims to have overcome it, stating, "I'm totally cools with it!" though this may not be entirely true. Toki has always hung photos of his parents' icy stares in his bedroom, and has a very dutiful and obedient attitude toward them. Magnus Hammersmith The rest of Dethklok, and even Doctor Rockzo, are distrustful of Magnus when he befriends Toki, who was his replacement in the band. Being unaware of the history of Magnus and why he left the band, Toki trusts him after Magnus saves his life, a trust which later he comes to regret when Toki is held hostage at knife point and stabbed in the back by him. Toki endures various physical and psychological tortures after being kidnapped and held captive by Magnus. Abigail Remeltindrinc Though Toki initially attempts to hit on Abigail along with the rest of the band, Abigail takes on a motherly/sisterly role toward Toki after they are both kidnapped by The Revengencers. She comforts him while he suffers from abuse by Magnus, and reminds him to focus on his memories of the band in order to stay alive. The song she sings for him is a parody of Mary Magdalene comforting Jesus in the musical Jesus Christ Superstar. History Childhood Toki was born and raised in an abandoned village near Lillehammer and is the only child of Aslaug and Anja Wartooth. Toki's father is a Reverend in a mysterious and seemingly cult-like religion which apparently involves taking a vow of silence or similar discipline. As a small child, Toki was ordered to do grueling physical work on his parents' mill. He was frequently beaten and punished with solitary confinement. During that time he took comfort in his imagination. chores1.jpg chores2.jpg chores3.jpg chores4.jpg Joining Dethklok When Toki was a teenager, his parents threw him out. He lived on the streets with just his guitar, having no food, money, or shelter. He found out about Dethklok's audition for a new guitarist and took himself along. He arrives late to the audition, just as the band was about to accept Skwisgaar as the only guitarist. However, after hearing his pleas to be given a chance, Skwisgaar was moved by Toki's sincerity and states, "You seem so nice, it's a shame it must go down this way.", and the two began their guitar duel. Toki kept up with Skwisgaar throughout the duel but messed up at the end, causing him to lose the duel. The other bandmembers dismissed him. However, on his way out, Skwisgaar states that he is impressed as no one has ever pushed him to play so well before. In short, Toki was allowed to join the band as their second guitarist. After Toki's recruitment, Dethklok rose to fame and fortune. Toki in turn states their success brought him a sense of family that he never felt before. Season 1 Toki is first established as a diabetic after an intense candy binge threatens his health. He takes this in stride, stating, "They should makes insulin-flavored candy. Whatever."Skwisklok Toki laments his role as "the cutesy guy what kids like" and adopts a new, more brutal demeanor, causing his bandmates to question his sanity. When a little girl with a dying wish to meet him writes him a song, he has a flashback to his own childhood and regrets his refusal to see her. He runs to meet her only to find she has just died, leading him to blame himself for her death.Dethkids Toki forms a friendship with Dr Rockzo, a washed-up rock & roll clown with a penchant for cocaine. Though his bandmates disapprove of the clown, Toki's more accepting nature leads him to give the clown a chance.Dethclown While performing Go into the Water live on stage, Toki and Skwisgaar are separated from the rest of the band and cornered by the Metal Masked Assassin. Just as they believe they are about to be killed, they are rescued by Charles.The Metalocalypse Has Begun Season 2 Tired of living in Skwisgaar's shadow, Toki seeks the help of a new guitar tutor, Dimneld Selftcark. The lessons prove to be ineffective as Toki is more interested in making friends with the old man than actually practicing his guitar. When Skwisgaar discovers Toki with Dimneld, he is infuriated and threatens to ban Toki from Dethklok. Toki goes on to perform a guitar recital, but cracks under the pressure. Skwisgaar apologizes for his jealous ways and Toki's tutor dies.Dethlessons Toki attempts to help Dr. Rockzo give up his addictions and aids him in getting through rehab.Cleanso Toki and Skwisgaar are ordered to attend driving school after a drunken police chase. In class they are shown gruesome crash scene footage, instilling them with a fear of driving. They later participate in a demolition dragrace driving "doubleneck guit-cars."Dethrace Toki learns his father is dying of cancer, forcing him to confront his abusive childhood. He struggles to overcome his past and attempts to fulfill his father's dying wish, however, just as Toki forgives his father and lays him to rest at his birthplace, he slips and the old man slides into the icy lake below. Toki watches in horror as his father drowns and sinks into the darkness. The Tribunal describes Toki as "an angel of death" due to the streak of deaths plaguing those who come in contact with him, his bandmates being the obvious exception to this.Dethdad Toki's repressed anger is unleashed when a random concertgoer continually pesters him. Toki snaps and physically assaults the man, giving him a savage beating in disproportion for the man's offence, perhaps killing him. The incident frightens even his bandmates.Snakes N' Barrels II Toki develops alcoholic behavior, spending his days in a drunken stupor. His bandmates mock his antics and debate whether or not to show genuine concern, which they've agreed in the past never to do. During an attack on Mordhaus, Nathan finds Toki pinned under some fallen debris and rescues him. He takes the opportunity to tell Toki he cares about him and to lay off the alcohol. When Nathan is attacked by Lavona Succuboso, Toki defends Nathan by smashing his beer bottle over her head, knocking her out.Dethrelease Season 3 Toki seems to recover after his downward spiral, and like the other bandmates has to deal with the loss of their manager. He is the only one to openly admit he misses Charles during his extended absence, something he confides in Pickles.Renovationklok Toki is discovered posing as Skwisgaar in the Dethklok cover band Thunderhorse, to which Skwisgaar remarks, "That's why my pants and shirts keeps disappearing!" He calls Toki weird but does not object to their switching roles temporarily.Tributeklok Toki attempts to get his bandmates into the holiday spirit, having Mordhaus decorated for Christmas and buying gifts for everyone. When he realizes the gifts have been pawned by Dr. Rockzo for drug money, he angrily confronts the clown on the set of Murderface and Knubbler's live holiday special. Coincidentally, Stella Murderface knocks over a stage prop at that moment, a large crucifix which pins Toki down.Dethmas Toki's bandmates present him with a selection of groupies as a birthday present. Toki declines their offer and expresses his interest in finding a wife to raise children with. He scolds them for being shallow and seeks the help of a dating agency, however, the agency matches him with a woman so unappealing he starts to question his own values. After some soul-searching and words of advice from Pickles and Nathan, he flees from his "ladymate" and returns to Mordhaus to partake in his birthday present.Fertilityklok Toki joins Murderface in a class action lawsuit against the other band members over songwriting residuals (though Toki has no idea what this means), which ultimately leads to both of them being put on musical suspension. They attempt to prove themselves by starting Murdertooth Records with the Nu Metal band Get Thee Hence, however, Toki fouls up any chance to gain writer's credits when he fills out the songwriting contracts in Norwegian. Despite this, Toki and Murderface are allowed back into Dethklok just in time for Get Thee Hence to open for Dethklok, an action which turns bloody when the crowd turns on the Nu Metal band for their bad attitudes and sloppy performance. Dethklok watches in shock offstage, though Toki appears to be the only one unaffected by it all.Dethsiduals Toki attempts to reunite Dr. Rockzo's band, Zazz Blammymatazz. The project is threatened by surfacing rumors about Dr. Rockzo's past with an underage girl, and by Toki's cripping phobia of bicentennial quarters, leading him to take another look into the past as well. While Toki struggles with this, his bandmates take over much of the Zazz Blammymatazz reunion project. Things go off without a hitch, however, the stage is destroyed when Toki's phobia is triggered and he haphazardly starts a fire.Dethzazz Toki develops a childlike habit of punching his bandmates in the shoulder for attention, bruising and annoying them in the process. Later, Toki and the band run away after Charles scolds them and they believe he does not care about them anymore. When Charles finds the band he comforts Toki and disciplines him regarding his hitting habit.Doublebookedklok Season 4 Toki briefly takes up smoking cigarettes as a habit along with the rest of the band.Fanklok After being excluded from several group activities, Toki starts his own Special Persons Invite Club and sends a special text message invite to all bandmates except Murderface, effectively giving the bassist a taste of his own medicine. Toki ultimately ends up being excluded from his own club event, and unknowingly humiliating his bandmates by designing club uniforms which strikingly resemble the KKK's.Diversityklok Toki and Skwisgaar seek revenge against Murderface after a series of embarrassing pranks perpetrated against the two Scandinavians, the most humiliating of all being a botched attempt to visit Splash-A-Roonie Water Park.Prankklok After being denied yet another coveted solo, Toki writes a tell-all book about his years of verbal abuse from Skwisgaar, entitled Skwisgaar Is Ams Dick. The book leads to another tiff between the two, and a significant loss in popularity and endorsements for the Swede. When Toki finally usurps a much anticipated solo at a Scandinavian Ice Festival, Skwisgaar warns him, "De audience ams a fickles mistress, Toki." As usual, Toki cracks under the pressure and has a panic attack on stage. Skwisgaar uses a defibrillator to "save" Toki.Bookklok Toki attends Rock-A-Roonie Fantasy Camp in hopes of making some friends outside of the band. His innocence and diabetic status make him an instant target for bullying. He finds an unlikely friend in guest counselor and former Dethklok member Magnus Hammersmith, who injects Toki with insulin when he's smothered with cake.Dethcamp Toki develops a strong online following via his "FaceFriends" profile, where he posts backstage pics and updates about his activities with Dethklok as well as Dr. Rockzo. Rockzo and Toki drunkenly crash an important dinner with Dethklok's record executives.Dethdinner When Dethklok temporarily disbands, Toki attempts to work as Murderface's unpaid intern when he runs for Congressman for New Jersey, which backfires when Toki accidentally emails lewd pictures of Murderface to the press. During this time, he continues his ties with Magnus despite Dr. Rockzo's harsh warnings about him.Breakup Klok These warnings are justified when Toki is betrayed by Magnus at the funeral of Roy Cornickelson. The Revengencers launch an ambush against Dethklok, during which Magnus literally stabs Toki in the back, taking him hostage. Ishnifus Meaddle assures Dethklok that the Church of the Black Klok believes Toki has survived, however, his whereabouts are unknown.Church of the Black Klok (episode) The Doomstar Requiem Toki is held as a prisoner by the Revengencers and suffers under their keep. While Abigail Remeltindrinc ensures him things will be fine, the band plans to rescue them. They are found by the band upon inverted crucifixes, apparently very soon to be killed. Toki rejoins the band and with their powers from the Doomstar they destroy the Metal Masked Assassin. The band holds a large concert to celebrate Toki's recovery, and Nathan proclaims Toki as a brother.Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem Trivia *In Dethcarraldo, Toki's ancient animal form is revealed to be a rabbit. Unlike the other band members, Toki's animal form is shown wearing the skins of several dead rabbits. ** A rabbit is also seen in Toki's song in Dethdad, where, after he picks it up, it transforms into his dying father (wearing a bunny costume). This same rabbit appears again in the next episode, Snakes N' Barrels II, as a ghostly image created by the side-effects of Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake, which transforms into a monster at the same time as Toki loses his cool. *In the first season his voice was a lower tone, his accent less obvious and the 's' inconsistency was rarer. As the series progresses his voice becomes higher and his accent more obvious. It is possible this regression in his speech is partially due to his frequent mimicry of Skwisgaar's behavior, and his tendency to revert to a childlike state when stressed. *His bedroom has a distinctly boyish look to it, featuring model aircraft, action figures, and posters of sharks, boats, and planets; he is also the only member of Dethklok who sleeps in a single-occupant bed. *A testament to his more trusting nature, in Cleanso Toki is shown as a child in a photograph sitting on the lap of John Wayne Gacy, the infamous serial killer clown, though this is geographically and chronologically impossible. *A recurring plot device within the series is the death and bad luck Toki brings to those outside of Dethklok. This has given him the nickname "angel of death," called so by both fans and the Tribunal. It is possible that Toki's presence is largely to blame for the deaths which surround the band in general, as they did not exhibit this power prior to discovering him. *Toki is a diabetic, and is insulin-dependent. This is implied in Skwisklok to be brought on by his addiction to eating nothing but candy. He wears an emergency medical kit around his waist when away from the band. *In Bookklok Toki sits on a throne which parodies the Iron Throne of Westeros from Game of Thrones. *In Korean, the word "rabbit" is pronounced "To-kki". In Japanese the name "Toki" means "full of hope", however, it is a girl's name. *The lack of creative input from Toki and Murderface means their contract agreement with Crystal Mountain Records results in them only receiving 2% of the share in all of Dethklok royalties. Despite the relatively small percentage, they're both multi-millionaires as stated in Dethsiduals. *His name likely comes from the old Norse King "Harald Wartooth", while "Toki" itself is also similar to the god "Loki" the trickster God in Norse mythology. **The "Tok" part of his name may be a play on "Toke" or "toking", euphemisms for smoking cannabis *It was revealed in a Reddit AMA Interview with Small that Deady Bear had been made for Toki by a Norwegian furniture maker. It is stuffed with the cotton from Toki's old comforter. Gallery Metalocalypse-Toki Wartooth.jpg Toki christmas.png Tokis.jpg Névtelen.JPG ScreenShot001-1-.jpg 270916 238684272826121 100000536517282 924748 7289522 n.jpg 270592 238684499492765 100000536517282 924752 2953688 n.jpg 268120 238684486159433 100000536517282 924751 1773433 n.jpg 261282 238677179493497 100000536517282 924697 7465135 n.jpg 261254 238684322826116 100000536517282 924750 7088908 n.jpg ScreenShot033-1-.jpg Kjujkép.JPG ScreenShot031-1-.jpg ScreenShot032-1-.jpg References Category:Norway Category:Dethklok Members Category:Wartooth Family Category:Heroes